Le Chocolat adoucit les Moeurs
by BadAngel666
Summary: [OS]Comment deux enfants, fatigués par les querelles incessantes de leurs parrains respectifs, décident de les forcer à se révéler leurs pensées intimes... HPDM


**Auteur:** BadAngel666.

**Titre:** « Le Chocolat adoucit… les Mœurs. »

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas à moi, je les ai empruntés à Mrs JK Rowling, je la remercie de me laisser jouer avec le temps de ce OS. Seuls l'histoire et les personnages d'Aaron et de Linda sont nés de mon imagination.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Rating:** T (non vous ne rêvez pas, pour une fois je fais du soft).

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un OS Yaoi, il met en scène deux personnages masculins qui vivent une romance, que ceux qui ont quelque chose contre cela aillent se faire voir chez les Grecs (sans mauvais jeu de mot huhu).

**Résumé:** Comment deux enfants, fatigués par les querelles incessantes de leurs parrains respectifs, décident de les forcer à se révéler leurs pensées intimes... Harry et Draco sauront-ils saisir la chance qui leur est offerte afin de commencer ensemble une nouvelle vie?

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai publié le bonus de « Missing Memories », et à ce stade les reviews ont dépassé la centaine, et la centième revieweuse ne fut nulle autre que la charmante fée Artoung (je me demande comment elle a fait, j'ai compté dix fois, et pas d'erreur possible !). Lorsque je lui demandai ce qu'elle voulait en cadeau, elle me répondit « un œuf de pâques ». Voici donc pour vous l'un des plus longs OS que j'ai eus le courage de sortir (en même temps, ça fait trois mois que je suis dessus, donc c'est normal hein).

Pour ce qui est de « A ta Merci, je devrais poster d'ici peu le prochain chapitre, je dois encore le corriger et faire les RARs mais ça ne devrait plus être très long.

**Remerciements :** Je remercie la fête de Pâques pour ses multiples plaisirs (et son jour férié !), le chocolat de Pâques (et ses vertus absolument fabuleuses !), la fée Artoung pour sa confiance, vous, pour toutes vos reviews (ce OS vous est aussi dédié) et aussi une personne qui sans jamais lire mes fics, reste d'un stoïcisme admirable lorsque je me plains de mon manque d'inspiration : ma mère !

Voilà, à présent, place à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

**Le Chocolat adoucit… les Mœurs.**

**Avril 2005...**

Le soleil brillait en ce lundi d'avril.

L'herbe était verte, le ciel était bleu, l'ambiance était délicieusement enjouée...

Le vieux château qui dominait l'étendue verte paraissait accueillant sous ce ciel, et tout le monde se sentait d'excellente humeur.

Depuis des années, elle avait cherché à les réunir tous, sans jamais y parvenir vraiment...

Mais cette année ils étaient tous là, et son bonheur était parfait.

"- Vous aviez raison, Albus, cela valait la peine d'attendre si longtemps."

"- Je vous l'avais dit, Minerva, c'est une excellente idée que vous avez eue là. Décidément vous êtes une Directrice digne des plus grands éloges."

"- Cessez vos compliments, voulez-vous? Je vais finir par rougir."

Le vieil homme qui occupait le tableau émit un petit rire amusé.

"- Vous devriez aller leur dire bonjour..."

"- Sans doute." répondit Minerva en passant une main nerveuse au dessus de son chignon strié de fils argentés.

"- Alors filez!"

Se décidant enfin à se lever de son siège, la directrice se leva, réajusta ses lunettes et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lancé à son plus vieil ami un clin d'oeil complice.

**oOoOo**

Minerva MacGonagall était une femme comblée, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer et son vieux rêve était enfin devenu réalité.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le genre de rêve que l'on disait inaccessible...

Même si pour elle il l'avait été des années durant.

D'ailleurs si elle faisait le compte, cela devait bien faire sept ans qu'elle tentait en vain de mettre ce projet à exécution...

Depuis la fin de la guerre en vérité.

Pour Minerva la guerre avait été marquante, elle avait laissé derrière elle les tombes de beaucoup de ses amis, Albus en premier, cet homme qu'elle avait longtemps cru invincible, était tombé. Bien sûr dans un sens il restait près d'elle, car en tant que Directrice de Poudlard, elle pouvait discuter avec son portrait, mais cela ne valait pas le pétillement si unique de ses yeux lorsqu'il la taquinait.

Beaucoup d'autres avaient donné leurs vies pour une cause ou une autre alors que Voldemort lançait ses attaques...

Heureusement, l'Ordre du Phoenix n'était pas mort avec son fondateur, et le flambeau avait été repris et porté haut par Harry Potter.

De là où elle était, Minerva pouvait le voir s'ébattre dans l'herbe avec un petit garçon. Il avait bien grandi, Harry...

Elle se souvenait avec netteté de lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit bébé dans les bras de sa mère, puis plus tard, lorsque Albus l'avait déposé sur le perron de cette maison à Little Whinging... Et également ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait eu en le revoyant, bien des années plus tard à son entrée à l'école, il était si mince et dépenaillé...

Harry avait toujours été son coup de coeur, comme l'avaient été ses parents avant lui.

Et Harry avait cette aura d'innocence qui lui avait permis de passer outre toutes les épreuves de la vie...

Il avait été un enfant timide mais était devenu un adulte calme et accompli, plein d'autorité et de force tranquille, dans un sens il lui rappelait Albus lorsqu'elle l'avait connu.

Harry venait souvent à Poudlard, il aimait bien lui rendre visite et aidait Remus pour ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal lorsque venait la pleine lune. Le jeune homme était devenu Auror après seulement une année d'études à l'académie la plus cotée de Grande Bretagne, un vrai record... Et à présent, il dirigeait son propre service, une sorte d'unité spéciale d'après ses dires, mais il n'en disait pas grand chose, car il semblait que la chose doive rester secrète...

Minerva était très fière de sa réussite, il lui avait même avoué un jour n'avoir continué ses études que pour honorer sa promesse envers elle.

Ce jour là elle avait rougi comme une collégienne et Harry avait eu un sourire très doux...

Depuis le haut des marches le regard de Minerva embrassait la scène, il y avait des centaines de personnes qui discutaient sur l'immense pelouse, et près de Harry Potter et du petit garçon il y avait Ron et Hermione Weasley. La directrice eut un sourire nostalgique en les voyant se chamailler. Décidément ces deux là ne cesseraient jamais de se crier dessus. Peut-être était-ce leur manière à eux de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient...

Minerva avait été le témoin de la demande en mariage du jeune homme, il avait eu le cran de s'agenouiller en plein milieu de la chambre d'hôpital qu'elle occupait avec Hermione juste après la dernière bataille. Il s'était mis à genoux et avait regardé Hermione dans les yeux avant de lui dire simplement:

"Je t'aime, épouse moi."

Cela faisait presque sept ans.

Et cela lui semblait s'être passé la veille.

Ils s'étaient mariés très vite et un an plus tard Hermione avait mis au monde un petit garçon, elle avait décidé de l'appeler Aaron. A ceux qui demandaient pourquoi, la jeune femme répondait simplement que Aaron était le nom d'un personnage d'un livre qu'elle avait lu, et que même si dans un sens tous les humains étaient les enfants de Caleb, elle n'en avait cure, elle voulait croire que son fils conserverait son innocence.

Minerva n'avait pas lu ce livre, mais elle s'était dit que Hermione était fidèle à elle même...

Le petit Aaron était un enfant délicieux, il allait fêter ses six ans au mois de Juin.

A l'autre bout de la pelouse, il y avait un autre trio, quelque peu différent, mais lié par le même sentiment d'amitié qui unissait les trois Gryffondors.

Ceux-là étaient des Serpentards.

Minerva pouvait voir Blaise et Pansy Zabini se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille tandis que Draco Malfoy montrait un objet à une ravissante petite fille.

Draco aussi était une source de fierté pour Minerva, bien que différemment de Harry...

Elle se souvenait bien de cette nuit horrible où Albus avait trouvé la mort...

Le lendemain soir, elle recevait la visite du jeune Malfoy. Il lui avait alors expliqué comment les choses s'étaient déroulées du côté des Mangemorts. Severus Rogue avait reçu un lourd châtiment pour avoir osé accomplir une mission confiée à un autre, et Narcissa Malfoy avait été supprimée. Draco avait eu dans les yeux une tristesse sans nom en évoquant la mort de sa mère, il avait utilisé ce mot froid et impersonnel: "supprimée", mais Minerva avait pu lire dans son regard gris l'étendue de sa douleur.

Draco avait décidé d'aider l'Ordre à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Et Minerva avait accepté de lui faire confiance.

Plus tard elle avait appris la mort du Maître des Potions, Draco lui avait dit que ce dernier voulait parler à Harry Potter mais Harry avait refusé d'entendre parler de celui qu'il considérait comme un traître de la pire espèce.

La mort de Severus désolait Minerva, elle l'avait beaucoup aimé et elle était certaine que cet homme n'était pas mauvais. De plus, elle aurait parié que la mort d'Albus n'était pas vraiment due à une promesse faite à Narcissa Malfoy, mais plutôt à une promesse faite à Albus lui-même.

Néanmoins ce refus avait creusé un fossé encore plus large entre les deux garçons, Harry se refusant à croire en la bonne fois de Draco, et Draco reprochant à Harry la mort de Severus, cet homme qu'il avait longtemps élevé au rang de père.

Draco avait longtemps été un "jeune con", comme Minerva se plaisait à appeler tous ces jeunes gens qui se croyaient très importants mais qui ne savaient pas grand chose de la vie. Il était fier d'être un Malfoy, fier d'être beau, blond et charmant, fier d'être riche...

Malheureusement pour lui (et bien heureusement pour les autres), Draco avait été dépossédé de tout ce qui faisait sa fierté, ou de presque tout, car si après la guerre le Ministère avait saisi tous ses biens et l'avait jeté en prison, il n'en restait pas moins un homme d'une beauté époustouflante, Minerva devait l'admettre.

Depuis son point de vue elle était éblouie par les reflets du soleil qui jouaient dans sa chevelure blonde, et l'éclat de ses yeux lui mit du baume au coeur. Car à sa sortie d'Azkaban, le jeune Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, il avait du subir des choses qu'elle n'imaginait pas, ou du moins, qu'elle refusait d'imaginer. Les privations et autres châtiments corporels étaient après tout monnaie courante depuis l'élimination des Détraqueurs...

Mais en ce magnifique jour, Draco Malfoy était serein, son sourire doux illuminait son visage et attirait sur lui tous les regards (masculins comme féminins, il en avait toujours été ainsi, une telle aura ne pouvait que captiver tout le monde).

Minerva avait été étonnée lorsqu'elle avait appris que Draco comptait s'établir dans le monde Moldu, elle l'avait même interrogé à ce sujet, et il lui avait simplement dit être fatigué du monde qui lui avait retiré tout son honneur. Pas celui de sang Pur, celui-ci, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu, mais celui d'homme.

Draco Malfoy avait donc déménagé de l'autre côté de Londres et avait entrepris des études dans un domaine que beaucoup auraient trouvé on ne peut plus étrange: la photographie. Minerva s'était demandé pourquoi Draco ne se plaçait pas plutôt de l'autre côté de l'objectif, mais elle avait vite compris que le jeune homme, en plus d'être fatigué du monde sorcier, était dégoûté des hommages perpétuels que l'on rendait à sa beauté.

La guerre l'avait fait mûrir en quelque sorte...

Près de lui une petite fille était assise dans l'herbe, elle le regardait avec la fascination propre aux enfants...

Linda Zabini était une enfant tout à fait ravissante, elle venait tout juste de fêter ses six ans, petite et fragile comme Pansy, elle avait hérité de son père ses yeux noirs en amande. Sa peau brune prouvait que le métissage créait décidément de magnifiques enfants et ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés retombaient avec grâce sur ses reins.

Blaise était excessivement fier de sa fille, il l'adorait et vénérait chacun de ses gestes, c'était lui qui avait trouvé son prénom, "Linda", car en espagnol, cela voulait dire "belle, parfaite". Pansy et lui s'aimaient depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard, mais la jeune femme était promise à Draco depuis des années déjà, les deux amoureux avaient donc du se cacher. Draco avait bien entendu été leur complice, et également le témoin de leur union sorcière. Minerva n'avait pas eu le loisir d'assister à cette cérémonie car les deux jeunes gens avaient souhaité qu'elle se déroule au plus vite et que la guerre faisait encore rage à ce moment là. Cependant elle avait assisté à la fête pour la naissance de la petite Linda, ce jour-là elle s'était rendu compte que si Draco Malfoy avait à nouveau les yeux brillants de vie, c'était grâce à ce trésor qu'il tenait entre ses bras...

Son regard errait de Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter, elle trouvait que ces deux là se ressemblaient dans un sens, ils avaient terriblement souffert et s'étaient relevé, plus forts que jamais, quelle tragédie qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir en peinture, car en plus de cela, la situation peinait énormément leurs filleuls respectifs qui s'adoraient, eux.

Dans un dernier soupir découragé, Minerva se décida à descendre les marches afin d'aller honorer ses invités de sa présence.

Cette fête était son but ultime depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avaient suivi avec attention les pas de chacun des survivants de ces terribles moments de trouble qui avaient secoué le monde magique, et depuis sept années elle se battait pour enfin les voir tous réunis. Cet événement aurait du avoir lieu bien avant mais avait du être reporté car beaucoup avaient décliné l'invitation, surtout à cause des études ou autres aléas.

Mais à présent tous étaient établis, avaient familles et emplois, vies rangées et dérangées...

Et Minerva sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie à la vue de ses futurs élèves.

Elle salua chacun et chacune, souriant à la vue d'un ventre arrondi ou du pleur fragile d'un nourrisson dans les bras d'une jeune maman...

Albus aurait adoré se trouver là.

Quelques instants plus tard elle arriva devant le couple Zabini. Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et semblaient seuls au monde. Pansy sursauta en constatant la présence de son ancien professeur si près d'elle et se mit à rougir furieusement.

« - Bonjour, Professeur MacGonagall. » bafouilla-t-elle.

« - Oh, je vous en prie, Pansy, appelez moi donc Minerva, nous nous connaissons assez pour cela, et puis tout le monde le fait. » sourit Minerva.

Blaise la salua à son tour.

« - Comment allez vous? » s'enquit la Directrice.

« - Bien, nous sommes aussi heureux que possible. » répondit calmement le jeune homme.

Blaise avait toujours été un peu froid au premier abord, et Minerva avait longtemps cru son âme aussi sombre que l'était sa peau, mais elle s'était rendu compte grâce au jeune Malfoy qu'il n'en était rien.

« - J'en suis heureuse. Où est Linda? Je l'ai aperçue tout à l'heure... »

Pansy regarda autour d'elle, semblant également se demander où pouvait être sa fille.

« - Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, elle était avec Draco il y a à peine quelques minutes. Elle est peut-être allée dire bonjour à Aaron. »

Minerva eut un léger sourire, la petite Linda adorait Aaron, et appréciait énormément le parrain de ce dernier, ce qui ne manquait jamais de vexer Draco.

« - Espérons qu'aujourd'hui Draco et Harry nous épargneront leurs querelles. » dit-elle avec philosophie.

Mais à peine avait-elle dit cela, des cris retentirent à quelques mètres d'eux.

Pansy et Blaise levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Minerva se mettait à rire.

Décidément, ces deux-là ne cesseraient jamais de se battre.

**oOoOo**

A quelques mètres de là, le spectacle qui se déroulait aurait pu paraître complètement fou, délirant, voire même hallucinant, si les spectateurs n'avaient pas été habitués à ce genre de prestation de la part des protagonistes.

Après tout, chacun savait très bien que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se détestaient, cela ne datait pas de la veille...

Et jamais ils n'avaient su s'accorder une chance de devenir amis, ou même simplement de ne plus être ennemis...

Mais cela, c'était ce que voyaient les gens, ce que montraient ouvertement les deux jeunes hommes...

Car si quiconque avait pu lire dans leurs pensées, ce qu'il y aurait vu l'aurait cette fois l'aurait fait halluciner...

Harry était de ceux que l'on appelait "héros", sans peur, sans reproches, plein de courage et d'amitié, de valeurs et de qualités... Les gens le voyaient ainsi, et il savait que cela les rassurait de voir en lui un sauveur souriant et prêt à se sacrifier à tout instant, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à une quelconque faiblesse, que jamais il ne cessait de faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, et que jamais il ne changeait sa façon d'agir...

Pourtant en cet instant, comme souvent lorsqu'il croisait Draco Malfoy, il aurait tout donné pour être un homme simple, normal, en bref, il aurait renoncé à tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme adulé pour n'être qu'un homme qui pourrait espérer avoir un autre type de relation avec le blond Draco.

Ce genre de pensées était de celles qu'il gardait pour lui, exclusivement, parce qu'il savait très bien où cela le conduirait: au désespoir, encore et toujours...

Et si une personne avait pu lire dans ses pensées à cet instant, elle aurait entendu la plainte d'un homme qui se trouvait confronté à celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis des années sans jamais avoir pu le lui avouer, sans jamais avoir pu surmonter la barrière des apparences pour simplement se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment et tenter de charmer le serpent...

Oui, Harry Potter était amoureux, et cela le désespérait... depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps.

Lui même n'aurait su dire depuis quand, un matin il s'était réveillé et il avait simplement réalisé qu'il l'aimait, ça s'était passé comme ça. Bien entendu il aurait préféré pouvoir ignorer son coeur, il aurait peut être eu moins mal, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer de comportement face à Draco Malfoy, car cela aurait été bizarre, bancal... Tant de choses dans ce monde avaient déjà changé... De plus Malfoy le détestait, alors ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose à gagner en étant plus sympathique avec lui.

Non... Il devait continuer, même si c'était douloureux, parce qu'au moins le regard glacé se posait sur lui, parce qu'il le voyait briller, brûler sous ses insultes... Parce que dans ces instants il pouvait s'imaginer que ce n'était pas cette vieille haine qui l'animait.

Bien entendu, si Harry avait eu le don d'entendre les pensées de sa Némésis, ou encore s'il avait été plus assidu lors de ses cours de légilimencie, il aurait su que ce qu'il espérait et croyait impossible ne l'était pas tant que cela...

Draco Malfoy, photographe de son état, avait en plus de son métier une passion des plus secrètes et inavouables: le Survivant, l'élu"... Il avait passé une bonne partie de son adolescence à le haïr, à le blâmer pour tous ses maux, pour chaque mauvais pas que lui même faisait pourtant de son propre chef. Mais cela avait changé sans que ni Draco ni personne ne puisse l'empêcher. Tout simplement parce que son regard était resté trop longtemps posé sur le jeune Potter, tout bêtement parce que cette lumière d'espoir et cette aura incroyable qu'il dégageait l'avaient ébloui.

En un mot comme en cent, Draco Malfoy, dernier du nom, aimait.

Oui il aimait, lui qui s'était toujours juré de n'aimer personne...

Il était tombé amoureux le jour où Harry lui avait lancé ce sort en sixième année, le Sectum Sempra... Le Gryffondor l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et Draco avait réalisé que jamais il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs.

Depuis il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver cette chaleur, en vain.

Et de son côté il était persuadé que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique. Il avait laissé croire à tous qu'il en voulait à Harry Potter pour cette stupide histoire autour de la mort de son parrain, mais il n'en était rien, il lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps et de plus Severus lui avait donner une lettre et un objet à donner au jeune Potter. Il avait fait promettre à son filleul de la transmettre pour lui en lui disant que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire sur Terre, et Draco avait promis.

Il tiendrait sa promesse, bien entendu... Enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Harry, mais la lettre restait dans sa poche, elle y était depuis très longtemps, sept ans...

En attendant il essayait de garder ce contact ténu mais présent entre lui et celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

C'était la raison pour laquelle les deux jeunes gens passaient leur temps à se chamailler, ils en venaient souvent aux mains, certainement pour pouvoir se toucher d'une quelconque manière. Et il semblait évident à tous les témoins de cette scène, en ce jour de la fête de Pâques, qu'il en serait ainsi encore longtemps...

Mais bien entendu, deux personnes dans l'assemblée ne semblaient pas d'accord avec ce fait.

Le petit garçon avait pris un air boudeur, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir par dessus la tête des caprices de son parrain, lui qui avait pourtant tout prévu pour que tout se déroule bien était très désappointé. La fillette qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ravissante dans sa robe rouge, gardait une expression sereine. Elle détourna son regard des deux pugilistes et attrapa la main de son ami.

« - Viens Aaron, il est l'heure. » murmura-t-elle.

Aaron hocha la tête et la suivit en direction de la forêt.

Linda et Aaron connaissaient très bien Poudlard, le petit garçon aimait rendre visite à sa tante Ginny qui y était infirmière et la petite fille y venait souvent avec sa mère qui était professeur d'arythmancie. Tous deux avaient charmé le garde chasse, Hagrid, qui leur avait conté les aventures de leurs parents avant et pendant la guerre, il leur avait aussi montré certains passages dans la forêt et s'était assuré qu'ils ne risquaient rien en y entrant.

Les deux enfants n'allaient jamais loin mais ils connaissaient bien le coin, assez pour que leur plan fonctionne comme ils l'avaient prévu.

« -Tu es sûr que ça aura l'effet qu'on voulait? » demanda Linda.

« -Ouais. Mon oncle Fred est un génie des potions, et il m'a promis que c'était pas dangereux. »

La fillette soupira.

« -Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée... »

Aaron lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

« -J'en suis sûr, on a tout bien préparé, et c'est la seule façon pour qu'ils avouent enfin. J'en ai marre de les voir se battre, pas toi? »

Linda acquiesça.

« -Oui, c'est leur dernière chance, cette fois-ci. » murmura-t-elle.

Les deux enfants connaissaient très bien leurs parrains respectifs, ils les avaient longuement observés, s'étaient demandés pourquoi ils persistaient à se battre alors que depuis longtemps plus rien ne les opposait vraiment. La réponse était venue un soir, lors d'une réception mondaine qui avait réuni leurs deux familles, les deux enfants avaient vu une fois de plus Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se battre. Mais ce qui avait suivi les avait éclairés une fois pour toutes...

Chacun de leur côté les deux hommes, pourtant si souriants et calmes devant le monde, s'étaient littéralement effondrés.

Ce soir-là Linda et Aaron s'étaient juré de tout faire pour que le bonheur de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Ainsi, en ce lundi d'avril, le jour de la fête de pâques, ils tentaient leur chance, une fois de plus, la dernière sans doute...

La plus risquée aussi...

Le petit garçon sortit de son sac à dos une boîte qu'il déposé au pied d'une arbre et l'ouvrit délicatement. La boîte contenait un énorme oeuf en chocolat.

« - Voilà. Fred m'a dit que si on voulait que ça marche, ils devaient toucher l'oeuf en même temps. » affirma-t-il.

"-D'accord. Il t'a dit ce que ça allait leur faire?" demanda Linda, légèrement inquiète.

"-Oui, bien sûr... D'après lui ça les forcera à se révéler leurs pensées intimes." répondit Aaron en haussant les épaules.

La fillette eut un petit sourire.

Les fois où ils avaient essayé de rapprocher leurs parrains par leurs propres moyens, cela c'était toujours soldé par des échecs cuisants, ils avaient tenté tout ce que leur jeune âge leur avait permis de tenter: les rencontres "fortuites", les maladies feintes, les jouets "oubliés"... Mais rien n'avait fonctionné, Harry et Draco avaient trouvé le moyen de se battre à chaque rencontre, et Linda s'était dit que s'ils se battaient, c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment se parler, s'avouer les choses. Aaron avait trouvé sa réflexion très juste et avait demandé à ses oncles, les jumeaux Weasley, s'il était possible de forcer deux personnes à s'avouer un amour réciproque. Les deux rouquins s'étaient penchés sur le sujet longuement et la solution était arrivée sous la forme d'un oeuf en chocolat.

Linda ne connaissait pas très bien les inventions spéciales des jumeaux Weasley, mais elle avait confiance parce que son ami lui avait dit que ses oncles étaient des génies.

Bien entendu, si les deux enfants avaient mieux connu les deux frères, ils se seraient demandé ce que "forcer à révéler leurs pensées intimes" voulait dire exactement pour eux. Car tels les génies facétieux qu'ils étaient, Fred et George Weasley n'allaient pas manquer une telle occasion de s'amuser tout en rendant service à la communauté.

**oOoOo**

Selon les comptes serrés que tenait l'organisatrice de la chasse aux oeufs de pâques, il ne devait plus rester qu'un seul oeuf. Un!

Le jeune homme blond soupira une fois de plus. Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer dans ce genre de truc alors qu'il avait bien mieux à faire... Prendre quelques photos pour sa collection privée par exemple.

Malheureusement, il n'avait su résister, une fois de plus, au regard implorant de sa filleule.

"- S'il te plaît..." avait-elle supplié.

Elle tenait à remporter le concours, et lui même étant un ancien élitiste ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Néanmoins ce n'était pas cette supplique qui l'avait définitivement convaincu, il devait bien se l'avouer... Non, c'était une phrase simple qu'elle avait murmuré comme pour elle-même.

"-Aaron a de la chance, son parrain l'aide, au moins, lui."

Et là Draco s'était entendu répondre qu'il allait non seulement l'aider, mais la faire gagner. Il n'était pas dit que même sept ans après leur scolarité, Draco Malfoy allait laisser Harry Potter le surpasser.

Dans cette chasse débile aux oeufs en chocolat, ce serait lui contre Potter!

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait là, pratiquement dans la forêt interdite, à chercher ce dernier oeuf. Ginny Weasley avait certifié qu'il n'en restai qu'un et que tout se jouait entre Linda Zabini et Aaron Weasley.

Draco avait perdu sa filleule depuis quelques minutes, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, il savait pertinemment qu'elle connaissait les lieux mieux que lui.

Il était même en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas l'appeler à l'aide lorsqu'il le vit...

Il était là...

Juste à quelques mètres, au pied d'un arbre.

Le dernier oeuf, à portée de sa main!

Draco retint une exclamation victorieuse et se précipita sur l'objet tant convoité.

...Sans voir qu'au moment où il s'en saisissait, une autre main se posait dessus.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si le temps s'arrêtait quelques secondes, et une vive lumière irradia l'oeuf sur lequel sa main était posée.

Et sans qu'il comprenne comment, Draco se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi cela arrivait, le noir se fit autour de lui et il plongea dans l'inconscience.

**oOoOo**

Ce fut une sorte de grondement diffus qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

Peu de temps semblait avoir passé, il avait simplement du être assommé quelques minutes.

Difficilement il se remit debout et son regard gris parcourut le bois autour de lui, l'oeuf avait semblait-il disparu, sans doute une mauvaise farce... Il était tout de même heureux d'avoir trouvé cette maudite chose avant sa filleule, Merlin seul savait pourquoi un truc aussi dangereux avait été déposé là.

Il allait repartir vers le parc du château lorsqu'un détail attira son attention...

Il s'agissait son corps étendu dans la mousse, sans doute la personne qui avait voulu se saisir de l'oeuf en même temps que lui... Le jeune homme (car c'était un homme) gisait face contre terre, Draco ne voyait donc de lui que son dos, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, ses fesses... Il nota d'ailleurs que le tout était très appétissant.

Avant de se secouer.

Sans doute le jeune homme avait-il pris un mauvais coup pour rester inconscient plus longtemps que lui...

Draco décida donc de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de traumatisme trop grave. Il s'accroupit près de lui et le retourna délicatement afin de le placer sur le dos. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face au visage endormi du Sauveur...

Harry Potter était là, sous ses yeux, étendu et plongé dans l'inconscience...

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de l'avoir à sa merci de cette façon?

Oh, bien entendu, dans ses rêves, le Gryffondor était éveillé et en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais son expression se faisait la même que celle qu'il avait en cet instant: calme, sereine, presque douce. Draco sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Merlin, s'il osait.

Sept ans qu'il s'interdisait de penser de cette façon à celui qui l'avait ensorcelé de la pire des manières... Des années à se contenter de l'observer de loin, sans pouvoir l'approcher...

Il avait essayé pourtant. Se montrer poli et charmant, mais face aux yeux verts emplis de haine, son ancien lui était revenu au triple galop.

Draco soupira, il ne serait jamais capable de comprendre Potter.

Non, jamais, et pourtant c'était ce qui souhaitait le plus.

Un mouvement de l'endormi le tira de ses mornes réflexions, Harry était en train de se réveiller. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois, et Draco eut à peine le temps de se recomposer un visage impassible avant que le jeune homme ne se redresse d'un bond.

"- Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Harry en lui lançant un regard perdu.

Draco haussa les épaules.

"- Une mauvaise farce je crois." répondit-il.

Une lueur de méfiance s'alluma dans le regard vert.

"- Encore une de tes excellentes idées, je suppose. Tu voulais gagner la chasse alors tu t'es débrouillé pour m'évincer, c'est ça?"

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il s'inquiétait de la santé de Potter, il allait jusqu'à vérifier qu'il n'avait rien... Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour s'entendre dire qu'il était soupçonné d'avoir préparé un coup fourré!

Une nouvelle fois, c'en était trop, ce putain de Survivant dépassait les bornes, lui, Draco Malfoy, allait le remettre à sa place avant d'aller noyer sa dépression dans sa chambre noire!

Il allait laisser sortir la réplique bien sentie que lui dictait son cerveau de Serpentard lorsqu'il l'entendit...

La voix...

C'était celle de Potter, il en était certain!

Mais Potter n'ouvrait pas la bouche...

Cette voix disait de drôles de choses...

"_Bravo Harry! Une fois de plus, tu as réussi à l'énerver! Pfff... J'aurais du rester au lit, ce matin, note pour moi-même: ne jamais écouter Hermione quand elle promet une super journée en famille et entre amis. Ma bouteille de firewhisky est de meilleure compagnie que ces crétins_..."

Et Draco en fut déconcerté...

"- Ben quoi, Malfoy? T'as perdu ta langue?" persifla Potter

"_Langue de vipère_..." fit la Voix en écho.

Le blond se reprit et darda le brun de son regard le plus glacial, celui qui encore à ce jour faisait trembler les gens qui osaient le regarder de travers lorsqu'il s'aventurait sur le chemin de traverse.

"- Non, Potty, ma langue est à sa place habituelle, je me disais simplement que tu aurais du suivre ton propre conseil et rester au lit avec ta bouteille."

A la surprise de Draco, le brun pâlit visiblement.

"- Je... Tu... Tu as entendu ça?"

"_Oh putain, c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas dit ça à haute voix quand même... Bravo, Harry, super! Maintenant il va te prendre pour un pochetron... Déjà qu'il te prenait pour un connard_."

Draco réalisa alors deux choses...

La première était que ce qu'il entendait étaient les pensées de Harry Potter. Il ne savais pas comment la chose était possible, ni même comment c'était arrivé, mais à l'heure actuelle, la voix dans sa tête était celle de Harry Potter.

La seconde chose qu'il réalisa, grand merci à son esprit de Serpentard, fut que grâce à cela, il avait l'occasion inespérée de savoir exactement ce que cachaient les yeux haineux et les rictus de mépris de celui qu'il ne haïssait plus depuis longtemps.

Peut-être était-ce sa chance de faire enfin évoluer cette drôle de relation avec l'ancien Gryffondor…

Et le cas échant, il pourrait toujours s'amuser aux dépends de Potter, qui même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, le faisait souffrir et mourir à petit feu en tenant ainsi son cœur entre ses mains glacées.

De son côté, Harry avait l'impression diffuse de s'être réveillé dans la quatrième dimension.

Il avait été désigné volontaire par son adorable filleul pour l'aider dans sa chasse aux oeufs de Pâques et s'était fait une joie à l'idée de pulvériser Malfoy et sa protégée, car bien qu'il appréciât la fillette, il ne pouvait souffrir l'attitude méprisante du parrain, pas plus qu'il ne supportait ses propres réactions en sa présence. Bien entendu, il aimait le contempler, ou imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si l'espace d'un instant na Némésis renonçait à ces vieilles rancunes. Mais il réalisait toujours très vite que la réalité était toute autre et que jamais Malfoy ne le laisserait l'approcher de cette façon là. Et si le blond avait ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu des idées lubriques qu'il pouvait avoir à sa simple vue, il l'exterminerait purement et simplement.

Aussi Harry avait-il été surpris en voyant cet air étrange sur le visage du blond, il avait déjà profondément honte d'avoir lâché cette réflexion stupide sur son habitude quant à sa bouteille de firewhisky, mais là il se sentait perdu, était-ce un rictus rêveur mêlé d'un brin de sadisme calculateur qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'autre homme ?

Renonçant à jouer les analystes du comportement Malfoyen, il se secoua, il devait très vite s'éloigner de Draco Malfoy, sinon les pensées lubriques ainsi que la familière chaleur au creux des reins qui les accompagnait allaient revenir en force.

« - Tu comptes camper ici, la fouine ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Malfoy sursauta, comme s'il venait d'être tiré d'un rêve particulièrement agréable et regarda Harry de son air neutre habituel.

« - Je t'emmerde, Potty, ose dire une fois de plus que ce qui vient d'arriver est de ma faute et je te le ferai regretter. » rétorqua le blond avant de se mettre en route vers le parc.

Harry eut un soupir, finalement il avait peut-être rêvé cet air quelque peu rêveur qu'il avait vu sur le beau visage de son « ennemi ». Puis il se mit en marche à son tour, prenant garde de suivre Draco à distance.

De plus la vue qu'il avait de là où se trouvait était on ne peu plus délectable…

Il se dit qu'il aimait décidément la façon qu'avait Malfoy de marcher, la sensualité qui émanait naturellement de chacun de ses gestes, palpable, inconsciente, si douce qu'on ne se lassait pas de le regarder, on ne pouvait qu'être captivé par ce que l'on devinait sous sa fine chemise de soie blanche, la peau que l'on savait douce, les muscle que l'on y trouverait, durs et travaillés…

Harry aimait vraiment cette vue…

Harry aurait aimé toucher ce qu'il voyait…

Harry aurait voulu être le seul à pouvoir honorer cette peau de ses lèvres, le seul à la goûter…

Harry était amoureux, depuis longtemps, mais il s'était fait au fait de ne pouvoir que fantasmer.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait…

Il regardait, il fantasmait…

Il le désirait, la pression qu'il sentait au niveau de son entrejambe le lui rappelait d'ailleurs douloureusement. Il eut un nouveau soupir en se disant qu'il avait encore bien des heures à attendre de rentrer chez lui pour se soulager, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire après chaque entrevue avec Malfoy.

Pour sa part, Draco était plongé dans ses pensées, si profondément à vrai dire, qu'il ne prenait pas garde à celles qu'il pouvait entendre, celles qui provenaient de l'esprit du Gryffondor. Il avait quelques scrupules à l'espionner de la sorte, dans l'idéal, il aurait voulu que Harry Potter lui dise toutes les choses qu'il pensait de lui-même, pas comme ça. Quelques années plus tôt il aurait sans doute sauté sur l'occasion pour concrétiser avec lui, mais là il ne savait pas trop comment procéder. Devait-il faire ce que lui dictait sa conscience, ou devait il écouter sa b…, euh, ses instincts ?

Ce fut une réflexion plus forte que les autres qui lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait.

« _Oh, bon sang, mais comment il fait pour avoir un cul aussi bandant ce type ?_ »

Sous le choc, Draco s'arrêta quelques secondes de marcher, il se tourna lentement pour regarder Harry qui le suivait, le brun avait les joues un peu rouges et sa respiration était un peu hachée.

Draco n'avait pas rêvé.

Et à cet instant, bien que sa bienséante conscience lui hurlât qu'il devait à tout prix tenter ne pas écouter les pensées lubriques de l'autre homme, il décida de profiter de ce hasard afin de mieux connaître le fond de la pensée de Harry Potter…

Et puis après tout, n'avait-il pas justement souhaité cela ?

C'était l'occasion inespérée pour lui, et d'après le dernier échantillon, Potter ne semblait pas indifférent à son charme…

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Draco se remit à marcher, cette fois en tendant l'oreille aux propos que tenait intérieurement le brun.

Bien entendu il fut déstabilisé, voire choqué d'entendre Harry Potter louer les « formes appétissantes de son cul », ou encore ses questions, il se demandait entre autres choses si Draco était « aussi bien fait de partout », et ce que ça lui ferait de « le prendre là, tout de suite ! ».

Le blond ne s'était jamais imaginé que les goûts de Harry étaient portés sur la gent masculine, il n'étalait pas sa vie privée. Juste après la guerre il avait failli se fiancer à la belette fille, puis sans raison, le petit couple avait rompu, Draco s'était souvent demandé pourquoi, à présent il le savait.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait faire de ces informations…

Parce que à entendre tout cela, il se sentait un peu… disons… réchauffé.

Non, en vérité, Draco avait une splendide érection, et il essayait de ne pas se retourner pour sauter sur le petit sauveur afin de lui donner de bonnes raisons de vanter les mérites de son corps !

D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il allait faire !

Oui, il allait s'arrêter de marcher dans cette stupide forêt alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il allait, et il allait plaquer ce petit obsédé contre un arbre, lui arracher son tee shirt affreux (les Canons de Chudley, non mais quelle abomination !), lui ôter son jean trop moulant (Potter les choisissait toujours trop serrés, une incitation au viol !)… En bref il allait le foutre à poil et lui faire subir les derniers outrages en plein milieu des bois…

Et ensuite, il…

« - Draco ! » appela une voix féminine.

Draco sursauta.

« - Oh Merlin, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! » s'exclama Pansy en lui sautant au cou.

Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver, en fait il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées (et celles de Potter) qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils arrivaient près du château.

« - Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il en feignant l'étonnement.

« - Mais oui ! Les enfants ont terminé la chasse, et il est presque l'heure de dîner. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous sommes à la table de la directrice ? »

« -Non, bien entendu. » répondit-il par réflexe tout en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Potter était encore là.

Pansy suivit son regard et s'exclama :

« -Oh ! Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir réconciliés tous les deux ! Hermione te cherche, apparemment tu aurais promis quelque chose à Aaron. »

Harry acquiesça et partit vers le parc, Draco le suivit des yeux un instant, il n'entendait plus rien à cette distance, que ses propres pensées…

… Il pensait que décidément, Harry avait un postérieur de folie lui aussi…

La suite promettait d'être intéressante.

« -Draco… C'est quoi ce sourire calculateur ? » demanda Pansy avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

**oOoOo**

En l'honneur de ses anciens occupants, la grande salle de Poudlard avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours. Les tables avaient été placées de sorte à dégager un immense espace qui servait de piste de danse et les convives étaient placés au hasard par tables de dix. Les enfants en âge de manger seuls avaient reçu un espace réservé où des elfes de maison s'occupaient d'eux. Le plafond enchanté brillait des mille feux d'une nuit étoilée comme celle que tous pouvaient apercevoir en regardant par les hautes fenêtres.

En ce soir de Pâques, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, toutes les maisons de Poudlard étaient confondues, tous les conflits étaient oubliés, toutes les personnes présentes discutaient avec simplicité et camaraderie.

Toutes ?

Eh bien…

Il y avait bien une table autour de laquelle l'atmosphère était restée pesante toute la soirée…

Et pesante était certainement un doux euphémisme pour qualifier l'air morbide que le jeune homme brun que tout le monde regardait avec admiration affichait.

Oui, Harry Potter n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, et loin s'en fallait !

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, bien entendu… Mais toutes ces raisons convergeaient vers une seule et même personne : Draco Malfoy.

Tout d'abord il y avait eu cette étrange scène dans la forêt, il aurait pratiquement juré que le blond avait quelque chose derrière la tête, surtout au moment où ils arrivaient en vue du château… Mais Harry avait repoussé cette pensée le plus loin possible.

Ensuite, il avait eu l'horreur d'apprendre que non content d'être obligé de rester dîner au château, il devrait partager la table de la directrice, avec bien entendu le couple Zabini, ses deux meilleurs amis et Malfoy…

Et dernière chose : lorsqu'il avait voulu s'isoler un instant afin de soulager une petite tension qu'il ressentait depuis sa balade dans la forêt, il avait été interrompu par le blondinet peroxydé qui se plaisait à lui pourrir chaque jour de son existence depuis près de quinze ans.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Harry lui en voulait. De quoi rajouter à la longue liste de griefs qu'il avait déjà contre le Prince de Glace.

Bien entendu, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais il était épuisé psychologiquement par cette situation. Il l'aimait et savait très bien que toute relation autre que conflictuelle était inenvisageable à ce stade.

Alors Harry était déprimé…

Il se languissait de son lit, de son feu de cheminée si rassurant, et de cette superbe bouteille de firewhisky trente ans d'âge dont il avait fait l'acquisition la veille en sachant très bien l'état dans lequel allait le mettre toute une journée passée à proximité de Draco.

Tout à sa déprime, il n'avait donc pas remarqué l'insistance avec laquelle le regardait sa Némésis.

Il était 22 heures, et Draco désespérait.

Le dîner avait débuté à 20 heures, et étant « fortuitement » assis face à Harry, il avait pu à loisir tenter de mettre son plan à exécution.

Mais cet idiot de Gryffondor avait dévié toutes ses tentatives de conversation polie, n'avait remarqué aucun de ses sourires dans sa direction… Et pire que tout, Draco avait suivi le fil de ses pensées et constatait avec un désarroi grandissant que le brun avait depuis longtemps des sentiments pour lui. Car si dans un sens il en était heureux, il ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec un vis-à-vis que évitait de le regarder même lorsqu'il lui demandait le sel !

Ainsi les choses en étaient là.

A quelques mètres de cette scène, deux enfants de posaient des questions…

En effet, leur plan ne semblait pas fonctionner, c'état même plutôt l'inverse, Harry ne regardait pas Draco et Draco semblait gêné. Que s'était-il passé dans la forêt ?

« - Alors les gosses ! Ca va ? »

Aaron et Linda sursautèrent au son de la douce voix de Fred Weasley.

Ce dernier se tenait juste derrière eux, près de lui, son frère Georges regardait avec une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux azur la table remplie d'enfants (donc de potentiels acheteurs pour leur magasin), il se demandait visiblement s'il devait ou non faire cette étude de marché qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à cette sauterie. Mais un coup de coude bien senti de la part de son adorable jumeau lui remit les idées en place, ils avaient promis de ne pas travailler, lui à Alicia et Fred à Colin. De plus il était quasiment certain que depuis leur table leurs moitiés les observaient.

Alors dans un grand soupir théâtral il se concentra sur ce que disait Fred.

« - … Comment ? Rien du tout vous dites ? » s'étonna ledit Fred avant de se tourner vers lui. « Tu entends ça, Georges ? Notre invention miraculeuse n'a eu aucun effet ! Les deux plus gros nazes du monde sorcier en sont encore à s'ignorer au lieu de se manger le bec ! »

Aaron à cette réflexion de la profondeur de l'empreinte de pas d'une fourmi. Il se dit que décidément l'âge mental de ses oncles régressait, et d'ici peu, il serait le plus mâture de la famille (juste après sa mère, quoi que par moments elle aussi avait des idées assez étranges ces derniers temps…).

« - Oh, Fred, aurions nous omis une chose importante ? » demanda Georges.

« - Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que la dose d'aphrodisiaque aurait mérité d'être plus conséquente… » fit Fred en se frottant le menton pensivement.

« - Non, je ne crois pas, au-delà de ce que nous avons mis ils auraient pu endommager la pupilles de beaucoup de gens en se sautant dessus au milieu du parc. » pointa judicieusement Georges.

« - Effectivement. Tu as raison, bien sûr, il se pourrait aussi que… »

« - Hey ! » les interrompit Linda.

Trois regards éberlués se fixèrent sur la fillette, elle si pondérée d'habitude semblait bouillir de rage.

« - Au lieu de tourner en rond, si vous alliez voir ce qui se passe, hein ? »

« - Mais quelle brillante idée ! Nous aurions du y penser tout de suite ! Allons-y, Georges, allons étudier de plus près nos deux cobayes. » lança Fred avant de s'éloigner vers la table directoriale.

Georges le suivit non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard de respect à Linda et fait un clin d'œil explicite à son neveu. Cette petite avait du caractère, il ne devait surtout pas la laisser filer !

**oOoOo**

Minuit sonna dans la grande salle. A cette heure ci, il ne restait plus que les adultes les plus vaillants, ce qui voulait dire tous les adultes présents depuis le matin, après tout ils avaient bien survécu à la guerre, ce n'était pas une nuit blanche qui allait les tuer.

Les enfants avaient été envoyés au lit sous la surveillance avisée des elfes de maison dirigés d'une poigne de fer par Dobby depuis que la loi avait obligé chaque sorcier d'Angleterre à libérer ses elfes.

La piste de danse ne désemplissait pas, les chansons se succédaient et tout se passait dans la bonne humeur la plus totale.

L'alcool aidant, Harry s'était un peu déridé, bien qu'il se refusât catégoriquement à regarder Draco, la situation le déprimait déjà suffisamment, il n'avait pas envie d'en remettre une couche devant ses amis, et surtout pas en un jour de fête aussi exceptionnel que celui-ci.

Quant à Draco, même s'il avait remarqué que Harry allait mieux en scrutant ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule bonne manière de l'aborder.

Il en était au point où la seule solution qu'il voyait était le placage sans merci contre un mur.

Il avait déjà été interrompu une fois, et en plus, lorsqu'il avait voulu se débarrasser de cette bosse gênante dans son pantalon, il s'était quasiment retrouvé nez à nez avec Potter dans les toilettes. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'avait insulté mentalement (il ne savait pas que le petit saint connaissait autant de grossièretés !) avec une telle virulence qu'il en était resté muet de stupeur.

Par contre, même s'il portait une grande attention au Survivant, Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange manège des jumeaux Weasley. Les deux belettes, qu'il avait en lui-même surnommés Tic et Tac (comme ces deux horripilants petits rongeurs qu'il avait vus dans des dessins animés Moldus), s'était incrustées à leur table au moment du dessert et n'avaient plus décollé, monopolisant le regard émeraude de Harry alors que Draco aurait voulu que ces yeux se posent sur lui. Ils l'avaient abruti de questions sans queue ni tête à tel point que Ron avait du intervenir pour demander à ses frères de se tenir tranquilles, il avait même été jusqu'à faire planer au dessus de leurs têtes la menace suprême : celle qui consistait à les faire museler par leur conjoint respectif. Visiblement cela avait fonctionné puisque Draco avait pu enfin être libéré du fond sonore désagréable que créaient leurs voix.

Bien que cela n'avait en rien résolu le problème de leur présence, et depuis une bonne demi heure Draco pouvait sentir leurs deux regards l'épier.

Bon sang, mais c'était quoi leur problème ?

Au moment où, poussé à bout par ces regards très insistants, il allait leur demander de bien vouloir reluquer une autre personne, il l'entendit penser, ce fut comme un appel…

Comme si la solution qu'il cherchait depuis le début de la soirée se présentait d'elle-même.

_« … tant que personne ne fait attention. Ce sale con m'a interrompu tout à l'heure, mais là je n'en peux plus, il y a les toilettes du premier étages… Oui, je serai tranquille là. »_

Harry projetait d'aller s'isoler…

C'était le moment ou jamais !

Draco le laissa s'éclipser discrètement et se leva à son tour, il sortit de la grande salle sans prêter attention à Pansy qui lui demandait où il allait, ni à Blaise qui lui tendait un verre de vin blanc.

Il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Cela faisait sept ans qu'il hésitait, après tout !

Il ne voyait plus rien…

Rien que son objectif !

A présent il n'avait plus que cette volée de marches à monter, puis quelques pas à faire sur le palier du premier étage pour y arriver.

Il allait le coincer.

Mais si Draco avait fait plus attention à l'attitude des jumeaux, si il avait posé cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, si il…

Bref, Draco n'arriva jamais en haut de l'escalier, puisqu'il se retrouva immobilisé par un sortilège de Bloque Jambes.

Un sort lancé par l'un des rouquins bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il les vit face à lui alors qu'il tentait de se redresser suffisamment pour se saisir de sa baguette, il eut un grognement de fureur.

« - Oh, mais on dirait que Monseigneur n'est pas très heureux de nous voir. » constata Georges.

« - Effectivement, mais peut-être que nous lui coupons une envie pressante. » suggéra son frère.

Draco leur lança son regard le plus glacial, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire taire, cela au moins fonctionnait encore…

« - Libérez moi. » dit-il tout aussi froidement.

« - Bien sûr. Mais nous aurions besoin que tu répondes à une petite question d'abord. » répondirent les deux frère dans un parfait ensemble.

Au temps pour Draco, son regard réfrigérant n'avait plus autant d'effet que par le passé, à moins que Tic et Tac soient naturellement immunisés…

Fred prit son mutisme pour un « oui » et se lança.

« - Vois-tu, il semble que toi et Harry aient été les victimes malencontreuses de l'une de nos farces, un œuf de Pâques dont les effets sont encore un peu flous. Pourrais-tu nous dire si tu as des… symptômes ? »

**oOoOo**

Harry venait juste d'entrer dans les toilettes du premier étage lorsqu'un bruit de chute le fit sursauter. Cela semblait venir de l'escalier qui se trouvait à quelques pas.

Poussé par sa curiosité autant que par un étrange pressentiment, il ressortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit, ce fut alors qu'il surprit la plus improbable des conférences au sommet : Fred et Georges Weasley discutant avec Draco Malfoy. Ce qu'ils se disaient avait l'air amusant…

Ils parlaient d'un œuf de Pâques dans la forêt, et d'un sortilège poussant ceux qui le toucheraient à se révéler leurs pensées intimes.

Harry trouva le concept intéressant.

Voire même ingénieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise une chose : lui et Malfoy étaient tombés sur un œuf étrange dans les bois…

Et il se sentit pâlir.

« -… et voilà, nous en avons donc conclu que toi seul a été affecté, sans doute parce que Harry est protégé en permanence contre les réceptions intempestives de pensées extérieures. » disait Georges.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir Draco, mais il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Il souhaita pour une fois que les jumeaux aient échoué dans leur processus de fabrication… Car si ils avaient eu juste et que le blond pouvait l'entendre penser, alors là, Harry était dans la merde !

Et jusqu'au cou !

Un soupir lui parvint.

« - Y a-t-il un moyen pour que ça s'arrête ? » demanda Draco.

Et depuis sa cachette Harry sentit ses jambes céder, il se laissa glisser le long du mur qui lui prêtait appui et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Putain ! Malfoy avait entendu dans sa tête !

Il savait à présent toutes les choses dégradantes qu'il rêvait de lui faire, mais pire encore : il en avait probablement entendu pour découvrir qu'il l'aimait.

Il allait certainement se foutre de lui, l'humilier, lui dire que jamais il ne pourrait accepter de tels sentiments niaiseux de la part d'un Sauveur de pacotilles…

Et…

Ca faisait déjà mal.

Ce fut une main délicatement posée sur son épaule qui lui fit relever la tête, et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut pour se retrouver face à ce visage si parfait qu'il le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves.

« - Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que j'essaies de t'expliquer, pas vrai ? »

Draco avait la voix légèrement rauque, et son regard gris avait pris une teinte bleutée, comme s'il était triste. Harry n'avait jamais vu cette couleur auparavant…

« - Je voulais juste que tu saches… Que je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer de toi… et que tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, je l'avais déjà entendu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, rêvait-il ou Malfoy était en train de rougir ?

« - Oui, j'entends ça tout le temps. » dit Draco en plantant son regard dans celui de Harry. « Dans ma propre tête, c'est les pensées que j'ai dès que je te vois. »

Il avait l'air sincère.

Oui, il en avait l'air.

Harry aurait bien voulu y croire, mais pourquoi Draco aurait-il caché ces choses autant de temps ? Pourquoi lui dire ça maintenant ? Etait-ce de la moquerie ? Peut-être une comédie pour mieux le ridiculiser après.

« - Putain ! T'es vraiment du genre bouché toi ! » s'exclama Draco.

Le blond avait l'air furieux, et apparemment pas décidé à se calmer, il le saisit par le poignet et le força à se relever avant de l'entraîner dans l'escalier, puis à sa suite dans le parc du château, jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard où il s'arrêta un instant.

« - Juste pour te prouver ce que je viens de te dire. » lâcha-t-il avant de les faire transplaner.

Et lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une pièce immense, blanche et tapissées de cadres de toutes sortes, représentant des sujets divers allant du simple paysage au nu artistique, en passant par des portraits.

« - Nous sommes chez moi. Je suis un passionné de photos depuis mon enfance, mais contrairement à ce petit con de Crivey, je ne prends que des photos Moldues. Une expression saisie sur le vif est toujours plus belle gravée sur le papier qu'un truc complètement niais qui bouge tout seul. » dit Draco en avançant vers le fond de la grande pièce.

« - Pourquoi tu m'emmènes chez toi ? » demanda Harry même s'il savait que le blond avait déjà entendu sa question, il se la posait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait.

« - Je sais que tu te sens mis à nu parce que j'entends ce que tu penses, alors je vais nous mettre à égalité. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant un cadre plus grand que les autres, comme ceux qui masquaient les entrées des salles communes à Poudlard. La photo immense représentait un coucher de soleil sur le parc du château, on distinguait au loin la forêt interdite, on voyait en tout petit la cabane de Hagrid, ainsi que l'envol de quelques oiseaux.

Draco murmura un mot que Harry ne comprit pas et la cadre révéla une porte.

La pièce qui se trouvait derrière était presque aussi grande que la précédente, et les murs étaient également recouverts de cadres. Seulement là, les sujets ne différaient pas, il n'y avait pas de femmes, pas de couchers de soleil, pas de paysages.

C'était toujours la même personne.

Harry fit le tour se la salle, se voyant grandir au fil ses photographies en noir et blanc, ou en couleur. Chacune des photos avait une âme, celui qui avait capturé son image avait réussi à chaque fois à prendre son expression au moment où il ressentait une chose. Il se vit ainsi heureux, discutant avec Ron, triste, assis seul au bord du lac, rieur, regardant les jumeaux faire une démonstration dans la grande salle, en colère, pestant dans le dos de Rogue…

Il ne s'était jamais vu aussi bien en photo.

Un jour il avait dit en riant à Hermione qu'il n'était pas photogénique, mais photo-hygiénique, et cette dernière lui avait répondu que dans beaucoup de cas, cela ne venait pas du modèle, mais du photographe, car si celui-ci n'éprouvait rien de spécial en prenant une photo, alors la photo serait banale, sans vie, sans âme. Mais si par contre il ressentait quelque chose de fort, alors ses photos seraient d'une grande beauté.

Alors Harry comprit.

Il comprit que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était le reflet des pensées, des sentiments de Draco Malfoy, et que c'était pour cela que la porte de cette pièce était verrouillée.

Il sut également que ce qu'il voyait, il était le premier à le voir.

Parce que Draco Malfoy ne partagerait jamais ses pensées intimes avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

A sa grande honte, il se rendit compte que celui qui agissait en Gryffondor à cet instant, ce n'était pas lui, car s'il avait vraiment été courageux il aurait tenté sa chance avant de voir cela, avant d'être victime de ce malentendu.

« - Hey, ne m'insulte pas quand même. » glissa la voix chaude de Draco à son oreille tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Harry eut un petit sourire, décidément, il ne s'y faisait pas…

Draco entendait avec délices des choses positives dans l'esprit de celui qu'il aimait, il avait réussi à le convaincre.

A présent restait à concrétiser la partie à laquelle il pensait depuis leur promenade dans les bois.

Il allait d'ailleurs lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui montrer.

Ce fut alors qu'eut lieu leur premier baiser, naturellement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qui s'était approché en premier, Harry avait simplement tourné la tête et leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées.

Une simple caresse de leurs épidermes d'abord, puis un frôlement timide de la langue…

Le goût du Paradis.

Ils avaient attendu longtemps avant de réussir à s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient, sans doute s'avoueraient-ils beaucoup d'autres choses, mais cela devrait attendre, car leurs corps aussi voulaient parler…

Draco pensa à cette lettre qui se trouvait dans sa poche, sans doute était-ce le moment de la remettre à Harry...

Mais il oublia ce bout de papier dès que la main de lancien Gryffondor de faufila sous sa chemise.

Et Harry pensa un instant que la porte était ouverte, mais la bouche de Draco vint se poser là où c'était douloureux, alors il envoya le porte au diable...

**oOoOo**

**Avril 2006 **

« - Minerva… Vous allez encore vous mettre en retard. » souligna le vieil homme qui trônait dans son cadre.

« - Albus, je vous en prie, je sais que j'ai rangé de portoloin quelque part, ne me stressez pas ! » rétorqua ladite Minerva sous le regard pétillant de malice de celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle brandissait victorieusement un petit sablier.

« - Ah le voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Tout de même, si on y pense, jamais on aurait pu penser que ces deux-là s'entendraient un jour. » dit pensivement Albus.

Minerva lui adresse un regard lourd de sens.

« - A d'autres, hein. Vous vous en doutiez. Quand je pense que je n'ai rien vu. »

« - Allons, très chère, vous êtes tout de même celle par qui le miracle est arrivé, c'est grâce à cette réunion qu'ils ont pu se retrouver. »

Albus eut le soulagement de voir rougir la directrice, il savait très bien que si il la poussait trop elle était capable de lui faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui fasse, comme le faire taire ou l'empêcher de naviguer de tableau en tableau à son gré. Il adorait tout savoir, ce n'était pas sa faute après tout si c'était maladif, pas vrai ?

Toujours était-il que c'était vrai, il n'avait pas été étonné le moins du monde lorsque Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étaient officiellement mis en couple.

Peut-être parce que cela faisait des années qu'il suivait leurs disputes, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait laissé traîner ses oreilles lorsque leurs filleuls avaient parlé d'eux…

Peut-être aussi que c'était lui qui avait suggéré aux frères Weasley de tenter un œuf ensorcelé, mais sans certitude aucune, après tout, il n'était que la mémoire d'un vieux farceur dans un tableau.

Minerva lui avait tout raconté, ils en avaient ri ensemble.

D'après ses dires, Aaron et Linda, un an auparavant, lors de cette fameuse chasse à l'œuf, s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas retrouver leurs parrains au lendemain de la fête, ils avaient donc décidé d'aller les voir en commençant par Draco.

Leurs parents les avaient récupéré à la grille de Poudlard, ils étaient tous deux rouges comme des tomates et avaient toujours refusé de dire la raison de leur trouble.

Ils avaient du surprendre les ébats des deux hommes, et cela semblait avoir calmé leur curiosité.

Hermione et Pansy les disaient beaucoup moins explorateurs, ce qui dans un sens les rassurait.

Et à présent, tout juste un an après le jour qui les avait réunis, Harry et Draco organisaient une petite fête au Manoir Malfoy où ils avaient emménagé après que Draco eut décidé de regagner le monde sorcier (sans pour autant laisser tomber son métier dans le monde Moldu, bien sûr) .

Albus savait par Minerva, qui était bien entendu invitée, qu'une chasse aux œufs de Pâques serait organisée. Il se dit d'ailleurs en la regardant disparaître avec le Portoloin que certaines personnes devraient faire attention aux œufs qu'elles trouveraient.

Peut-être que Harry et Draco avaient appris que leur mésaventure n'avait pas été vraiment « fortuite », et peut-être qu'ils avaient prévu une petite revanche…

En tout cas, Albus n'était absolument pas au courant !

**FIN

* * *

**

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, assez pour que vous me laissiez un petit commentaire…

A très bientôt.

BadAngel


End file.
